1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gasoline-fueled internal combustion engines, and particularly to a device for the enhanced vaporization of the fuel-air mixture which is supplied to an engine.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various devices have been proposed to further vaporize the fuel-air mixture from a conventional carburetor before supplying it to an engine. Typically in such a device, there would be provided a heated chamber or a plurality of heated tubes which would couple the mixture from the carburetor to the intake manifold. As a result, the mixture from the carburetor is more effectively vaporized. It has been found that by improved vaporization, improved combustion and greater engine efficiency can be achieved. Particularly pertinent art of the type referred to is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,385 and 3,797,468. Both of these patents are directed to improvement in combustion by enhanced vaporization, and one of them, Patent 3,762,385, describes a device employing a lengthened heated labyrinth, which the inventor claims increases operating efficiency by approximately 10%.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved vaporization device wherein still greater engine efficiency is achieveable.